Het Spook van Villa Malfidus
by Merdyff
Summary: Draco krijgt de indruk dat het spookt in zijn huis. Wie of wat is die aanwezigheid die zijn spullen verplaatst en de vaat voor hem doet terwijl hij aan het werk is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

De eerste keer dat Draco iets vreemds opmerkte, was aan het einde van de zomer. Het was niks werelschokkends, maar sinds de oorlog was hij nu eenmaal alerter voor alles wat er om hem heen gebeurde. De constante waakzaamheid die Dwaaloog Dolleman ooit gepredikt had en die tijdens de oorlog een noodzaak was geweest om te overleven, was nooit meer helemaal weggegaan. Anders was het hem vast niet opgevallen dat de Ochtendprofeet netjes dubbelgevouwen, maar een beetje schuin op de keukentafel lag, terwijl hij hem altijd recht legde, met de onderrand evenwijdig aan de rand van de tafel. Automatisch stak hij zijn hand uit om de krant recht te leggen. Harry Potter zwaaide naar hem vanaf de foto op de voorpagina van de krant, die bij een artikel hoorde over het verschijnen van de zoveelste biografie over de Jongen Die Bleef Leven. Het was duidelijk komkommertijd in de toverwereld, bedacht Draco, als dit nu ook al voorpaginanieuws was.  
Op het moment zelf maakte hij zichzelf wijs dat hij de krant vast zelf niet goed had gelegd, hij was die ochtend behoorlijk gehaast geweest. Of misschien was hij er nog tegen geweest zonder het te merken toen hij de tafel had afgeruimd. Het was pas in de maanden die volgden dat hij begon te beseffen dat het incident met de krant het eerste in een lange rij was geweest.  
Het begon met kleine dingen, voorwerpen waarvan Draco de indruk had dat ze zich verplaatst hadden toen hij terug thuis kwam na een zware werkdag. Na de oorlog had hij de opleiding Magische Verpleegkunde aangevat en nu liep hij stage in Sint-Holisto's. Zijn moeder had het maar een vreemde keuze gevonden voor hem en tegen zijn vader had hij er zelfs nog niets over gezegd. Die laatste zat in Azkaban sinds het einde van de oorlog. Zijn moeder was onschuldig bevonden omdat ze Harry Potter op het einde geholpen had, gered zelfs, en hijzelf was er met een taakstraf vanaf gekomen. Hij had enkele maanden moeten helpen in Sint-Holisto's en dat was waardoor hij geïnteresseerd was geraakt in het beroep van Verpleger. Het wás inderdaad een vreemde keuze voor hem. Als iemand van zijn vrienden in Zwadderich hem gezegd zou hebben toen ze nog op Zweinstein zaten dat hij uiteindelijk Verpleegkunde zou gaan studeren, had hij die waarschijnlijk ter plekke vervloekt, maar nu voelde het goed. Het voelde aan als iets dat hij moest doen om de dingen die hij tijdens zijn tijd als Dooddoener had gedaan, goed te maken. Het was hard werken, maar dat vond hij niet erg. Hij had het liever zo. Als hij vermoeid thuis kwam, viel hij makkelijker in slaap, zonder dat de gruwels die hij gezien had als aanhanger van Voldemort zich eindeloos herhaalden in zijn hoofd.  
Alleen begon er nu iets nieuws door zijn hoofd te spoken. Letterlijk, want hij kreeg hoe langer hoe meer het idee dat er een geest rondwaarde in Villa Malfidus. Een klopgeest. Een andere verklaring voor de voorwerpen die van plaats veranderden had hij in eerste instantie niet. Een huiself hadden ze al lang niet meer gehad, sinds Dobby weg was en zijn moeder kwam haar eigen vertrekken niet uit. Die kwam eigenlijk amper haar bed uit. Sinds haar echtgenoot in Azkaban was opgesloten, was ze ernstig depressief en als Draco haar niet elke dag eten bracht, zou ze waarschijnlijk gewoon verhongeren. Draco had haar al een paar keer gesproken over hulp zoeken, bij een Heler gaan of misschien zelfs een opname in Sint-Holisto's, maar daar was zijn moeder absoluut niet voor te vinden. Ze was dan misschien wel haar levenslust kwijt, maar niet haar trots. Zij was het dus ook niet die overdag ronddwaalde door de kamers van het huis.

In het begin kon Draco zich nog voorhouden dat hij het zich inbeeldde. Dat de stress en vermoeidheid van een hele dag werken hem parten speelde, hem dingen deed zien die er niet waren. In het begin waren het dan ook kleine dingen. Een kussen dat op een andere plaats in de zetel lag, een boek dat open had gelegen en nu dicht was, een schilderij aan de muur dat plots een tikje scheef hing. Allemaal dingen waarover hij nog tegen zichzelf kon zeggen dat hij zich vergist had, dat hij zelf dat kussen verlegd had, dat hij zelf dat boek had dichtgedaan, dat hij zelf tegen dat schilderij geweest was.  
Het was ook niet dagelijks. Eerder één keer per week of zelfs één keer om de twee weken. Het werd herfst en alles wat Draco kon doen was tegen zichzelf blijven zeggen dat hij dingen zag die er niet waren, dat het zijn eigen geest was die hem voor de gek hield. Tegen het einde van november werd het echter onmogelijk om te blijven ontkennen dat er iets meer aan de hand was dan hijzelf die zijn verstand aan het verliezen was. Zo lang het ging om kleine dingen die van plaats leken te veranderen kon hij er nog vanuit gaan dat het zijn verbeelding was. Nu werden er echter dingen gedaan voor hem.  
Het begon ook weer met kleine dingen. Op een avond kwam hij thuis en waren alle kamerplanten gedraaid. Hij had de avond ervoor al opgemerkt dat ze scheef aan het groeien waren, omdat ze naar het licht op zoek gingen, maar hij had toen niet meer de fut gehad om het ook zelf te doen. Nu hij erover nadacht meende hij zich wel te herinneren dat hij hardop tegen zichzelf gezegd had dat hij dat de volgende dag zou moeten doen. Maar hij was dan wel een tovenaar, hij wist goed genoeg dat hij niet de macht had om zulke dingen te laten gebeuren enkel omdat hij ze hardop dacht.  
Zijn eerste idee was dat het beter ging met zijn moeder. Toen hij haar haar avondmaal bracht, vroeg hij er haar dan ook naar.  
"Ben jij beneden geweest, moeder?"  
"Beneden?" vroeg ze. "Nee, enkel hier."  
"Dus jij hebt niet de planten gedraaid?"  
Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd.  
"Waarom zou ik dat doen?" vroeg ze.  
Draco haalde zijn schouders op. Even had hij gehoopt dat het beter met haar ging, maar hij zou dus op zoek moeten naar een andere verklaring. Het idee van een klopgeest kwam steeds meer op de voorgrond te staan.

Gedurende een week gebeurde er opnieuw helemaal niets. Alsof de 'klopgeest' vreesde dat hij te ver was gegaan en bang was om betrapt te worden. Een week later merkte hij dat de schoenen die hij de vorige avond bij de zetel had uitgeschopt na een vermoeiende werkdag, op hun plaats in de kast waren gezet. En wat meer was, hij had de indruk dat ze ook gepoetst waren. Weer een dag of vijf later was de vaat gedaan toen hij thuiskwam. En elke keer wist zijn moeder van niets. De indringer werd duidelijk steeds brutaler. Zou het een huiself zijn die zichzelf aanbood om voor hem te komen werken. Als hij eerlijk was zou hij niet lang aarzelen om hem of haar dan aan te nemen, momenteel deed hij het hele huishouden op zijn eentje en dat was te zien aan de kamers van het huis. De zitkamer, de keuken, de badkamer en zijn eigen slaapkamer wist hij nog wel relatief schoon te houden, maar voor de rest had hij geen fut meer naast alles wat hij al deed. Er waren heel wat kamers in Villa Malfidus die al langer dan een jaar geen bezem of stofdoek meer gezien hadden. Draco was niet zo een kei in schoonmaakspreuken. Maar als het een huiself was, waarom deed die dan alles stiekem terwijl hij weg was? Dat hield geen steek. Nee, de huiself-theorie was niet zo waarschijnlijk. Maar wat was het dan wel?  
De hele avond zat Draco te piekeren over een manier om het 'spook' te betrappen. Uiteindelijk viel hij in slaap op de bank, nog steeds zonder plan. De volgende ochtend lag er een dekentje over hem en stond er ontbijt voor hem klaar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Het was allemaal begonnen met een routineklus voor het Schouwershoofdkwartier. Het Departement van Mystificatie had een nieuw gadget ontworpen dat minuscuul klein was en in magische huishoudens geplaatst kon worden om gesprekken op te nemen en af te luisteren. Eigenlijk waren het gewoon 'bugs', zoals Dreuzels ze hadden, maar dan met dat verschil dat het lang geduurd had vooraleer het Ministerie van Toverkunst een tovervariant van het gekende Dreuzelvoorwerp ontwikkeld hadden dat niet verstoord werd door de magische energie die in deze huishoudens hing. De bedoeling was om deze 'torren', zoals ze genoemd werden - Rita Pulpers zou zich vereerd voelen als ze er ooit achter kwam - te installeren in de huizen van tovergezinnen die Dooddoeners waren geweest, of in elk geval nauwe contacten gehad hadden met Dooddoeners.  
Harry vond het eigenlijk maar niks. Hij geloofde in wat Perkamentus altijd gezegd had: iedereen verdiende een tweede kans. Maar de huidige minister van toverkunst vond het wijs om de controle toch iets meer te verscherpen. En zo kwam het dus dat Harry op een dag aan het einde van de zomer Verschijnselde binnen de muren van Villa Malfidus om deze torren te plaatsen in het grote huis dat Voldemort nog als zijn hoofdkwartier had gebruikt. Hij kon de redenering wel volgen: als er één familie was die in de gaten moest gehouden worden, waren het de Malfidussen wel. Lucius zat in Azkaban, maar Narcissa en Draco woonden gewoon thuis.  
Wat echter een koud kunstje moest worden dat hij al in verschillende andere huizen had uitgevoerd, bleek echter gecompliceerder te worden dan Harry verwacht had. Verschijnselen in het huis terwijl Draco aan het werk was, was geen enkel probleem. Het was echter terug Verdwijnselen dat een probleem bleek te zijn. Het lukte gewoon niet, wat Harry ook probeerde.  
"Revelio," fluisterde hij, met een beweging van zijn toverstaf, en al snel werd duidelijk hoe het kwam. Na het vertrek van Voldemort waren blijkbaar niet alle beschermende bezweringen opgeheven die hij over het landhuis had uitgesproken. En één van die bezweringen was er één die hem verhinderde om te Verdwijnselen uit het huis. In normale omstandigheden zou hij zo een bezwering makkelijk kunnen opgeheven hebben, maar dit was een oude bezwering die niet meer volledig intact was en die bovendien hoogstwaarschijnlijk door Voldemort zelf was uitgesproken. Hier waagde hij zich liever niet zelf aan. Wie weet wat er zou gebeuren als hij dat deed? Half vergane bezweringen konden onverwachte gevolgen hebben. Hij had weinig zin om Versprokkeld te raken, of erger…  
Hij stond op het punt een Patronus te sturen naar Hermelien, die dit soort zaken veel beter beheerste dan hijzelf, toen zijn blik viel op de krant die op de keukentafel lag. Hij trok ze een beetje naar zich toe om het artikel op de voorpagina te kunnen bekijken. Van onder zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel las hij wat er naast de foto van hemzelf geschreven stond.  
Was er nu alweer een nieuwe biografie over hem uit? Het was ongelooflijk hoe die dingen de kop op bleven steken, iedereen die ooit twee woorden met hem gesproken had, riep zich uit tot Harry Potter-kenner en moest absoluut zijn of - meestal - haar ervaringen met de wereld delen. Hij zag de naam van de auteur en een diepe zucht ontsnapte hem. Regina Valster. De letters bleven even op zijn netvlies branden. Zij bestookte hem al maanden met verzoeken om hem te mogen interviewen, die hij keer op keer weigerde, maar blijkbaar had haar dat niet tegengehouden om de zoveelste biografie over hem te schrijven. En hij wist wat er nu zou volgen. In de komende weken zou hij nergens zijn kop kunnen vertonen zonder bestookt te worden door gillende fans die hun exemplaar van het boek wilden laten signeren. Sinds hij Voldemort verslagen had, was zijn faam alleen maar gegroeid. Waren het vroeger enkel een aantal Zweinstein-studenten die hem als hun absolute idool beschouwden en die moeilijk te ontlopen waren, dan waren het nu tovenaars en vooral heksen uit de hele toverwereld die overal opdoken. Vastzitten in een enorm landhuis waar niemand hem zou lastig vallen leek ineens niet meer zo een afschuwelijk idee. Integendeel. Het werd op slag behoorlijk aanlokkelijk.  
Enkele noodzakelijke dingen waren snel in orde te brengen. Hij stuurde een Patronus naar zijn baas om te zeggen dat hij met ingang van vandaag zijn overuren opnam om op vakantie te gaan naar de Caraïben en ook Ron en Hermelien stuurde hij een gelijkaardig bericht. Niemand zou hem missen. Het laatste wat hij wilde, was dat de Ochtendprofeet vol zou komen te staan met berichten over zijn verdwijning.  
Het volgende dat hij deed, was een geschikte schuilplaats zoeken voor zichzelf. Het grote huis had ongebruikte kamers genoeg, maar zijn voetafdrukken zouden sporen nalaten in het stof en argwaan wekken. Het beste was om iets te kiezen in het gebruikte deel van het huis, maar waar niemand zou komen kijken. Hij keek even rond en een wrange herinnering speelde door zijn hoofd toen hij besefte dat de meest geschikte plek de bezemkast onder de trap was.  
Tot zijn verbazing bleek er in de bezemkast al een soort van geïmproviseerd bed te zijn. Er lag een versleten matras waarin er bijna geen vulling meer zat tussen de veren, een gerafelde deken en een groezelig kussen. Vanaf het moment dat Harry het kussen aanraakte, wolkte er zo'n grote hoeveelheid oud stof op dat hij een onbedaarlijke hoestbui kreeg, die pas over ging toen hij in de keuken een glaasje water kon gaan drinken. Er had duidelijk al jaren niemand meer in de bezemkast geslapen.  
Zijn zenuwen stonden strak gespannen. Hij droeg dan wel zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel, maar als iemand hem gehoord had en op zoek ging naar de indringer, zou die maar een schamele bescherming vormen. Er kwam niemand. Het huis leek verlaten.  
Met een paar simpele antistofspreuken kon hij het meeste stof uit het kussen en het matras verwijderen. Hij vroeg zich af wie er in dit hok kon gewoond hebben en keek rond op zoek naar een aanwijzing. Die vond hij onder de vorm van een tot op de draad versleten kussensloop met vijf grote gaten. De plunje van een huiself.  
"Dobby," mompelde hij.  
Hij dacht aan de huiself die zo dapper gestorven was toen hij hem en zijn vrienden uit ditzelfde huis bevrijdde. Daardoor bedacht hij nog een manier om uit Villa Malfidus te ontsnappen: hij zou Knijster kunnen roepen, die zou als het goed was ondanks de bezweringen toch uit het huis kunnen Verdwijnselen met hem. Hij zou écht naar het Caribisch gebied op vakantie kunnen gaan. Hij deed het niet. Hij had er geen idee van wat hij op de Caraïben te zoeken had en dus probeerde hij het zichzelf zo comfortabel mogelijk te maken in Dobby's oude bezemkast.

De weken gingen voorbij en Harry verveelde zich niet. Hij had enkele kussens uit lege kamers gesommeerd en met een paar spreuken de matras zo goed mogelijk gerepareerd, tot hij betrekkelijk comfortabel lag in zijn bezemkast. Hij las elke ochtend, nadat Malfidus vertrokken was, de Ochtendprofeet om bij te blijven met wat er in de toverwereld buiten gebeurde. Hij had aan Malfidus' reactie de eerste avond gemerkt dat die wantrouwig was over iets en hij leerde al snel dat de Zwadderaar zijn krant altijd perfect evenwijdig legde met de tafelrand. Harry maakte er een gewoonte van om dat ook te doen en de krant lokte vanaf dan geen gefronste wenkbrauwen meer uit bij Malfidus. De Malfidussen hadden verder een uitgebreide bibliotheek, dus er was voor Harry genoeg om te tijd te doden.  
Gaandeweg leerde hij de gewoontes kennen van de mensen in het huis. Veel was er ook niet te ontdekken. Narcissa Malfidus kwam haar kamer niet uit en haar zoon klopte lange uren in het Sint-Holisto en vond daarvoor en daarna nog tijd om altijd even bij haar langs te gaan om te proberen haar te overtuigen om iets te eten. Ondanks zijn afkeer voor de jonge Malfidus kon Harry niet anders dan dat bewonderenswaardig vinden.  
En naarmate de tijd vorderde, ontdekte Harry meer en meer kwaliteiten van de Zwadderaar die altijd zijn vijand geweest was. Het ging over kleine dingen, hoe hij zijn uiterste best deed om het huis enigszins op orde te houden, hoe hij voor zijn moeder zorgde en nooit zijn zorgen toonde als hij bij haar was, hoe hij wel degelijk zorgen had, maar zich sterk hield om op zijn werk mensen te kunnen helpen. Dat alles wist Harry door de kleine dingen die Malfidus soms tegen zichzelf mompelde als hij zich alleen waande. Harry vroeg zich af of hijzelf als hij in Malfidus' plaats was geweest, niet net hetzelfde zou gedaan hebben als zijn moeder. Zichzelf afsluiten voor de rest van de wereld. Hij wist dat Malfidus op zijn werk gewaardeerd werd voor wat hij deed, maar daarbuiten nog steeds beschouwd werd als een ex-dooddoener. Niemand die hem een schouder aanbood, niemand die hem in de ogen keek. Zijn vader in Azkaban, zijn moeder niet in staat om er voor hem te zijn. Het moest een eenzaam bestaan zijn. En toch vond Malfidus ergens de kracht om te blijven zorgen voor de mensen om hem heen. Week na week begon Harry zich daar meer over te verwonderen en hoe langer hij bleef, hoe minder hij bleef om zichzelf te verbergen voor gillende fans, hoe meer hij bleef omdat hij wilde proberen Malfidus te doorgronden. En toen Malfidus op een bepaalde avond tegen zichzelf zei dat hij de planten eens zou moeten draaien, maar te moe was om dat te doen, besloot Harry dat Malfidus iemand nodig had die voor hem zorgde en dat hij, als hij hier toch was, die iemand kon zijn. Ron zou hem gek verklaren moest hij hem zo bezig zien, gelukkig dus maar dat Ron er niet was.  
In de komende weken deed hij kleine klusjes, zoals Malfidus' schoenen poetsen of de vaat doen. Allemaal dingen die hij haatte toen hij nog bij de Duffelingen woonde, maar die hij nu vrijwillig deed voor een jonge man die nood had aan iemand die voor hem zorgde. Tijdens de vaat zong hij luidkeels mee met de radio, een Murmelio-bezwering zorgde ervoor dat Malfidus' moeder niets in de gaten kreeg. Als Malfidus thuis was, zat Harry vaak in de zetel tegenover zijn onwetende gastheer, zorgvuldig in zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel gehuld. Malfidus ging steeds in dezelfde zetel zitten, dus de kans dat hij plots bovenop Harry zou gaan zitten, was klein.  
Harry had het idee dat Malfidus zijn hulp in het huishouden wel apprecieerde. Aangezien er nog geen klopjacht georganiseerd werd om hem op te sporen en te verjagen, besloot hij verder te gaan. Elke dag zocht hij een onbewoonde kamer in het huis uit om zijn schoonmaakspreuken op te oefenen. Malfidus merkte het niet, omdat hij nooit in die kamers kwam, maar Harry vond het leuk om te weten dat het huis elke dag iets schoner werd.

Op een avond, het was intussen al december, viel Malfidus in slaap in de zetel. Harry sommeerde een dekentje en drapeerde dat met enkele zwiepjes van zijn toverstok over de slapende jonge man heen. Het viel hem op hoe de spottende, geërgerde uitdrukking die op Zweinstein altijd op zijn gezicht had gelegen, volledig verdwenen was nu hij sliep. Het maakte hem een stuk aantrekkelijker. Harry kon nu begrijpen wat de meisjes van Zwadderich altijd in de blonde jongen hadden gezien. Zijn gezicht was knap als het niet verwrongen was tot een gemene grijns. Harry bleef nog een tijdje naar de schone slaper kijken, terwijl hij zich afvroeg of hij zijn identiteit bekend zou maken. Hij wist dat Malfidus wilde weten wat er gaande was in zijn huis, maar Harry vreesde dat hij hem zou vervloeken vanaf het moment dat hij de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel zou afdoen. Hij wist dat hij hier al veel te lang was. Hij stuurde wel af en toe bericht naar Ron en Hermelien, maar het was niet de bedoeling dat ze gingen denken dat hij voorgoed geëmigreerd was naar de Caraïben. Hij wist dat hij gestoord moest zijn om al zo lang in Villa Malfidus onder te duiken. Maar hij wist ook dat hij de Zwadderaar zou missen als hij terug naar huis ging. Meer dan hij ooit voor mogelijk gehouden had. En dus maakte hij ontbijt voor zijn slapende gastheer en besloot hij om het nog een week te geven. Als hij dan geen mogelijkheid had gezien om zijn identiteit kenbaar te maken aan Malfidus zonder vervloekt te worden, zou hij Knijster roepen en vertrekken. Hij zou net op tijd thuis zijn om Kerstmis te vieren met Ron, Hermelien en de rest van de familie Wemel. Hij zou geen moment alleen zijn, maar hij wist nu al dat het een eenzame Kerst zou worden.


End file.
